


(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher

by dahdeemohn



Series: Sweet Disposition one shots [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn relinquishes the Universal Championship title, but love and support will undoubtedly pull him through this trying time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This situation super sucks, so here's something to try to shave the razor sharp edges off of this fucking god awful moment in time.

“I’m sorry.”

It was the first words spoken since they’d reached the hotel room. Sami took great care in helping Finn get undressed, utilizing techniques he’d mastered after his own shoulder injury just a year prior.

“Why’re you sorry?” Finn’s voice was low, his throat still raw from times earlier in the day that he’d broken down. Silence permeated the space between them again, Finn’s blazer in Sami’s hands, and was carefully draped over the desk chair. Sami then turned, got down on one knee, and wordlessly started to untie the laces of Finn’s shoes. “Sami?”

“I...I didn’t win.” With his face down, it was impossible to see his expression. The first shoe was slipped off, and he got to work on the next, this time having more difficulty with the laces.

“Love, it’s-”

“I didn’t win because I wasn’t focused.” Fumbling occurred, basic dexterity now a challenge. “Or rather, I was focused, but not on him. Not on my match.”

“It’s been a difficult day.” Finn quietly offered. “You fought well, and I’m flattered that you came out to defend my honor.”

“Yeah.” The second shoe was finally slipped off, but Sami still remained kneeling, his face still towards the floor.

“Sami, please don’t do this.” From where he sat, Finn could see him start to tremble.

“I should’ve been able to at least beat him for you, even if I couldn’t win the title.” There was a break in Sami’s voice, and it was like a knife to the chest. 

“You’ve nothing to be ‘shamed of, love. Please come here.” It was hard to sound reassuring after a day of uncertainty and anguish, of difficult decisions and a sort of empathy that was not comforting.

“And I don’t want you to go through this.” Sami continued to stay where he was.

“It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?” Finn chuckled, and with his free arm he reached over and ran fingers across Sami’s temple and atop the short strands of his hair. 

“When I went through it, I had you to help me. I’m pretty sure that you’re the only reason that I got through those seven months, that I didn’t give up. And now...now we’re gonna be separated again, and I can’t be there for you like you were for me. You’re going to be alone while I’m traveling around.” Sami let go of a shaky breath. “And we just...you just got up here, you’ve done so much in such a short period of time, and we’ve been together for a months straight, and now...and now…”

“Sami, my love. My Sami. Please, don’t make a wounded man beg. Would you please come up here already?” A wistful smile graced Finn’s face, and after a moment, Sami nodded in agreement. Once he joined Finn’s side on the edge of the mattress, Finn leaned over rested his head on Sami’s shoulder. “This isn’t going to be an easy task, but it certainly won’t be difficult, either.”

“Finn, shoulder surgery and recovery was the most difficult thing that I’ve ever endured. And that was WITH you helping me out.”

“Who says that you’re not with me? We live together, Sami.”

“I still have to tour. They’re not gonna give me 6 months off, even if I asked really nicely.” Sami barked out a laugh, his arm now around Finn’s waist.

“Even so, when I helped you, we weren’t even in a relationship yet. I was there for you, but I was not yet yours, nor were you mine. Even if we were both wild for one another without having stated it.”

“I’m not following. I’m still going to be away. How can I help you when I’m away from you?”

“First, we did this for four months already, and we can handle another few months, WITH the added benefit of an extra day with your new touring schedule.”

“That still sucks.” Sami muttered.

“It does, no doubt; however, I’ve got something that’ll aid me greatly, that’ll give me strength in times of weakness.”

“And that is?”

“Your love.” Finn reached down to squeeze Sami’s thigh. “Your love and support. I have those. In fact, every moment we've spent together this past month has been cataloged and stored away, and will easily generate the willpower that I’ll need to endure what’s yet to come.” 

“That is,” Sami paused, then burst out laughing. “That is easily the most god-awful, sappiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“But it’s true!” Finn insisted. “Oh come on now, it sounded really good in my head!”

“I’m sure it did, but geez, way to lay it on thick there.”

“I did not!” 

“You did! You sounded like a Jackie Wilson song!” Sami continued to giggle.

“Well maybe your love _does_ lift me higher!” Finn indignantly exclaimed, which only made Sami giggle harder. “What? That’s quite romantic.”

“Higher and higher?”

“Yes. Than I’ve ever been lifted before.” Finn rolled his eyes and sat up straight, his gaze fixed firmly on Sami.

“Guess I’ll keep it up.” Sami finally settled down, a gentle smile at long last gracing his features.

“That’s what I like to see.” The smile was returned, and after they stared at one another moment, the gap between them was bridged with a kiss that was long and tender, volumes of devotion shared between them without a single word uttered. As they broke away, Sami held onto the sides of Finn’s face, pulling him in for a kiss on the forehead and resting his lips there after.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. We’re going to be fine. I’m going to be fine.”

“I’m still going to worry.”

“You’d do that no matter what. Now help me out with arranging these pillows, since you’re the expert on this sort of thing.”

“Alright.” As requested, the pillows were piled into a pyramid-like formation so that Finn could sleep somewhat reclined, and Sami assisted in easing him back onto them. “How does that feel?”

“Painful.” Finn grimaced. “Care to join me?”

Wordlessly, Sami pulled his shirt over his head and crawled towards the headboard, then pulled the blankets up over the two of them and put his arm over Finn’s waist. With a yawn, he stated, “I’m getting that title back for you.”

“I have no doubt that you will. However, even if something happens and you’re unable to, we can proud that we were the first to christen it.”

“Oh god, do you think that we cleaned it well enough?” The look of horror on Sami’s face caused Finn to laugh this time.

“You think that maybe they’ll just hand it over to you if-”

“NO. No, I don’t want to think about that. Oh god if we missed a spot they’re gonna know what we _did_.”

“Maybe in that case it’d be worth it for Rollins to become Champ again. Lotta crevices on that thing, betcha we didn’t get it totally cleaned...”

“Yuck.” Sami’s laughter joined Finn’s, the weight of their concerns temporarily lifted, the load never seeming too heavy to handle as long as they had one another to share the burden.


End file.
